Electrical power to personal computers and peripheral devices is usually left on at all times during the day. However, the actual time most personal computers and peripheral devices are used is usually only a small fraction of the time they are on. Therefore, a large portion of the electric power consumed by personal computers and peripherals is wasted. Often lighting and other devices near the personal computer are also unnecessarily left on. The cost of wasted electricity can accrue to a substantial sum.
Personal computers, peripherals, and many other devices have delicate electronic circuitry. While the devices are on, they are subject to damage by electrical voltage spikes and power surges. Voltage spikes and power surges are caused by the load on a power supply line suddenly changing, high voltage shorts, and thunderstorm electrical discharges. If electronic circuitry is connected to the power line during a voltage spike or power surge, the electronic circuitry may be damaged. The personal computer is usually the most delicate and most expensive piece of equipment connected to the electrical power supply line. Therefore, the personal computer should be the most protected against voltage spikes and power surges. Surge protectors offer some protection against voltage spikes and power surges in the power supply line. However, the best protection results from disconnecting or turning off the electronic circuitry when not in use.
Some electrical power distributors for personal computer systems have manual switches for controlling the power to individual lines, but the user must constantly make conscious efforts to minimize power consumption and prolong the life of electrical circuitry connected to the power distributor. Usually, the personal computer user simply leaves all the equipment turned on. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a way to make environmentally conscious, green-computing easier.